Talk:AFOH/@comment-27015223-20151013144344/@comment-27015223-20151015100602
Alright so I've read all the replies and I think the debate has developed enough to reach a conclusion. First off thank you to Derp, Bouexic, Owl, and everyone else who gave reasoned, respectful contributions to their side of the matter on the issue of Warp capable AFVs. I enjoyed taking part in this debate on the supporter's side very much. So to wrap this up: IC: -Commodore Leader, report to High Command on results of PROJECT STALKER Debate, from DORAD- We have concluded that Warp AFVs are not an optimal option at this time. The concept of a Warp AFV itself wasn't flawed, as the ability to essentially teleport into an enemy warship with what is essentially a mechanized infantry force would be a huge ability to have. Even if the AFVs themselves had insufficient combat power compared to other non-warp AFVs, the deployment of friendly infantry in a CQB setting means that the lack of optimal AFV support is not a major drawback due to the fact that this sort of terrain is where infantry reigns supreme. However the downfall of this idea was the insufficiency of current technology to make this a reality. The accuracy of current slipspace drives, while very accurate as far as space warfare is concerned, is still not sufficient enough for a realistic chance at a successful boarding operation unless accompanied by a prohitive amount of computational support. Also, with the current cost and bulkiness of modern slipspace drives, powerplants, and other technologies necessary for this idea to work, the warp AFV would be too massive and expensive. In short, this idea is ahead of its time. Perhaps when the development of technology has progressed a bit, it will be viable. OOC: I hope you all have realized by now that I never wanted a me vs you arguement. I wanted an honest debate of the idea. Thus I will end this discussion by saying that I first thought of this idea because the existence of FTL travel in this RP Universe and all its possible applications excites me. For example say we took a warp drive (not a slipspace drive. A warp drive). The warp drive stays in real space but just appears to move really really fast. So what if you made a missile out of that? An Relativistic Kinetic Energy weapon would be the new WMD of this era, able to destroy entire planets (or solar systems) with a single shot. This sort of stuff is what I like to think about, which is why I thought of the Warp AFV idea. Anyways, this discussion is over. I'm not building the darn thing. (@Ficus, I did not understand your counter-arguement concerning structural strength and the square-cube law, so I didn't include it in this wrap up.) (@everybody who argued about the operational side of things instead of the technical stuff: I still find most of your arguments weak as they are mostly "what if" scenarios similar to that any other military operation might encounter, and are all surmountable with proper military procuedures and planning. Cheers anyway.) (@TATO, Tell me if I'm wrong, but you seem to have a high level of disdain for me. I'm just gonna say that its the crazy people who think of crazy new ideas that makes this world move forward.)